


Bath Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Unrelated Drabbles with a "water" theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

I.  
Anita heard the water running in the bathroom and pushed open the door. She expected to find Jean-Claude lounging in the oversized bathtub and had every intention of joining him. Instead, she found Asher.

She watched as he ducked further under the bubbles foaming up around his body when he saw her. He still hid his body from her even though they had been lovers for a while.

"Anita..."

"Shhh..." she whispered, shedding her clothes as she crossed the room toward him. Stepping into the tub, she pressed herself against him, kissing the rough cheek he kept hidden from everyone.

 

II.  
She breathed a sigh of relief when Damian lowered her into the steaming tub. Every muscle in her body ached reminding her she was still a mortal woman and even with the three marks she didn't heal as fast as the vampires. She didn't know why the bad guys always seemed to double team her. Didn't they understand she wasn't nearly as much of a threat as Jean-Claude, Asher and Damian?

Damian sat with her waving his hand through the water causing waves to wash along her chest. She wanted to tell him to go but couldn't find the words.


End file.
